The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for mounting a computer system in a vehicle, and more particularly to an apparatus and method which firmly presses a computer/display unit of the computer system against the dashboard of the vehicle, while providing the occupants of the vehicle with the capability of flexibly adjusting the orientation of the keyboard associated with the computer system.
The use of a computer system, including a keyboard and a computer/display unit, in a vehicle is becoming more prevalent. For example, such computer systems are employed in police vehicles or emergency vehicles.
In order to provide the best screen visibility to a vehicle operator, the computer/display unit (typically, a flat display panel) must be located high enough relative to the dashboard of the vehicle so as to be at or near the eye level of the driver without obstructing the view through the windshield. Such a computer/display unit can be mounted on the floor of the vehicle and elevated to the eye level of the driver. However, the mechanism used to elevate the computer/display unit substantially above the level of the floor of the vehicle can result in a high degree of vibration, especially during operation of the vehicle. Such vibration makes it difficult for the driver to focus on the screen data. In addition, such vibration could conceivably result in damage to the computer/display unit.
A further drawback with present day systems resides in the fact that a keyboard, associated with the computer system, is typically mounted to the same mechanism or frame which is used to elevate the display to the eye level of the driver. Such present day mechanisms are burdened by the disadvantage that they do not provide flexibility in the orientation of the keyboard. As a result, a keyboard is typically oriented to face the driver, or to face the passenger, but it cannot be moved from one position to another.
Thus, there has been a need for the development of an apparatus and method for mounting a computer system in a vehicle, the apparatus and method providing a firm mounting of the computer/display unit in the vehicle so as to reduce or eliminate the adverse effects of vibration on the computer/display unit. There has also been a need for the development of an apparatus and method for mounting a computer system in a vehicle wherein the keyboard may be flexibly moved between or through various positions so as to be convenient to whichever occupant of the vehicle is to operate the computer system.
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for mounting a computer system in a vehicle, and more particularly to an apparatus and method wherein a computer/display unit of the computer system is firmly mounted within the vehicle so as to reduce or eliminate the adverse effects of vibration, and wherein the keyboard of the computer system is flexibly mounted so as to be movable so as to be oriented to face more than one occupant of the vehicle.
In accordance with the invention, firm mounting of the computer/display unit in the vehicle is achieved by employment of a biasing mechanism which causes the computer/display unit to bear firmly against the dashboard of the vehicle at the location where the computer screen is mounted in the vehicle. In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the keyboard is mounted on a rigid arm which is hinged at both ends thereof, so that the rigid arm rotates about a first hinge point, while the keyboard rotates relative to the rigid arm about a second hinge point. In this manner, the keyboard can be positioned at an infinite number of orientations relative to the occupants of the vehicle.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for mounting a computer system in a vehicle.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for mounting a computer system in a vehicle, wherein the computer/display unit of the computer system is firmly positioned against the dashboard of the vehicle to as to reduce or eliminate the adverse effects of vibration.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for mounting a computer system in a vehicle wherein the keyboard may be positioned at an infinite number of orientations so as to face any of the occupants seated near the keyboard in the vehicle.
The above and other objects, and the nature of the invention, will be more clearly understood by reference to the following detailed description, the drawings and the appended claims.